elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Farkas
|Base ID = |services = Skill Trainer (Heavy Armor) Follower Spouse Joining the Blades |essential = Yes}} Farkas is a lycanthropic Nord resident of Whiterun, as well as a member of The Circle, the group made up of the most formidable and experienced warriors (and, unbeknownst to the rest of Whiterun, werewolves) in the Companions. He serves as the Dragonborn's shield-brother when searching for the fragment of Wuuthrad in Dustman's Cairn. Like the rest of the Companions, he lives in Jorrvaskr, in the Wind District of Whiterun. After the Companions quest-line is complete, the Dragonborn can go to Farkas for more work. Eventually, he will also give the quest "Purity" to them. Personality Farkas is very close to his twin brother, Vilkas, and is known for being the stronger of the two; however, Vilkas is known to be smarter than Farkas. Kodlak states in his journal that Farkas is kindhearted, and usually follows along with his brother's views in most situations. He also tends to be kinder in his dealings with others; he is the first of the Companions, apart from Kodlak, to be genuinely friendly and welcoming toward the Dragonborn when they join the order. Vilkas jokes about Farkas being the more dim-witted of the two, a fairly honest assessment. This is shown in his dialogue as a companion, as well; he tends to be very blunt and does not use many words. Follower Farkas is available as a follower once the Companions quest-line has been completed. Farkas can train up to level 90 in Heavy Armor, though his Heavy Armor skill is actually a low level. In addition, if he is taken as a follower, he can still be used to train Heavy Armor, and will allow the Dragonborn to take the gold paid to do so out of his inventory afterwards. Even though he starts with a greatsword, he is actually more skilled with one-handed weapons. Interactions Trouble in Skyrim Like Aela the Huntress and Vilkas, Farkas has an unlimited amount of work to be done. Even after completion of the quest Purity, he still has more work for the Dragonborn to do. Hired Muscle Another radiant quest given to the Dragonborn by Farkas is the hired muscle quests. These require the Dragonborn to brawl with an NPC. Proving Honor During the quest Proving Honor, the Dragonborn and Farkas are in a ruin. The Dragonborn is trapped behind a gate and Farkas is surrounded by Silver Hand members. To kill them Farkas transforms into a werewolf. Afterwards, he opens the gate to free the Dragonborn and acquire the lost fragment of Wuuthrad. Glory of the Dead During the quest Glory of the Dead, Farkas accompanies the Dragonborn, along with Vilkas and Aela the Huntress, to Ysgramor's Tomb to cure Kodlak's lycanthropy so he can ascend to Sovngarde. While in the tomb, Farkas' fear of Frostbite spiders, gained from the encounter in Dustman's Cairn, gets the better of him, and he leaves the Dragonborn and Aela to finish the quest on their own. Purity Farkas wishes to rid himself of his curse. The Dragonborn has the option of helping him become normal again by throwing a Glenmoril Witch Head into the fire and then killing Farkas' beast spirit. Dragon Seekers After Farkas' curse is removed, the Dragonborn can speak to him again for more radiant quests. Eventually, he will have the quest Dragon Seekers for the Dragonborn, indicated by the speech option "Is there any work to be done?" Farkas will tell the Dragonborn of people coming to Whiterun with rumors of dragons, and how he would like to see one for himself. He will then give the Dragonborn the location of one of the Word Walls to travel to and kill the dragon located there. Marriage Farkas becomes a potential marriage candidate after the completion of the Companions' questline, and after the Dragonborn obtains an Amulet of Mara. Training exploit After completing "Glory of the Dead," Farkas can be asked to join the Dragonborn as a follower. In his speech text there are dialogue options for both training and looking into his inventory. If both are present, Farkas can be paid for training in Heavy Armor and then his inventory can be opened and the given to him during training can be taken back. Conversations Farkas "Relax, new blood." Torvar "I've been hunting on my own for years." Farkas "Fighting people is different. Smarter." Torvar "Some of 'em, anyway." Athis: "You might do well to learn a new weapon. Vary your style a bit." Farkas: "Tiny blades don't hurt enough. A sword needs weight." Athis: "But ten little cuts..." Farkas: "All I need is one to cut you in half." Athis: "Well, when you put it that way..." Farkas: "Time to train." Torvar: "Enough with the training, I want to go fight something." Farkas: "No fighting, not just yet. Not 'till Skjor says so. You train now." Torvar: "Easy for you to say. You get to fight." Farkas: "But before I fought, I had to train." Farkas: "You only use the little swords." Athis: "It's called a shortsword, you oaf. Its quicker. Sharper. And it can cut through a whale like a razor." Farkas: "But whales eat razorfish." Athis: "And they always come to regret it." Quotes *''"You look strong. Come to Jorrvaskr and be a Companion!"'' - When met at the Pelagia Farm *''"Skjor says I have the strength of Ysgramor, and my brother has his smarts."'' *''"My brother Vilkas is a better talker than me. He should be around someplace."'' *''"Some people don't think I'm smart. Those people get my fist. But you, I like."'' *''"Getting tired of hanging around talking all day."'' *''"Thinking I need to train some more."'' *''"I'm here to help."'' *''"Um... You've got no clothes. You should get some."'' - if the player is wearing nothing *''"Oh, you don't need to worry about me. I do what I'm told. Congratulations!"'' - After telling him that the player is the new Harbinger *''"Vilkas says you're the new Kodlak. I don't know what that means, but you seem honorable, so that's good."'' - After Glory of the Dead *''"Its like I'm relaxing into a mug of warm spiced mead. I'm losing aches I didn't even know I had."'' - When talked to after curing him of Lycanthropy *''"This is how a warrior should feel. Alive and alert. Not clouded with thoughts of the hunt."'' - When spoken to after curing his Lycanthropy *''"You're a very brave woman/man. But I already knew that."'' - When accepting Dragon Seekers *''"Now, that was a battle!"'' - After killing a Dragon during Dragon Seekers Trivia *"Farkas" means wolf in Hungarian. His brother's name, "Vilkas," also means wolf in Lithuanian. *His default steel armor outfit is randomized between the set with pauldrons, and the set without. His boots and gauntlets are also randomly chosen between the different varieties of steel armor. *Because of the game's tendency to mix-and-match the gauntlets and boots between Nordic and Imperial styles, Farkas can be given a matched set if the game is saved before he is within spawning distance (when he is first encountered at the Pelagia Farm fighting a giant), and reloaded until the desired set is equipped. *Farkas is afraid of Frostbite spiders after the events in Dustman's Cairn. This is revealed during the Glory of the Dead quest, meaning he will not continue to follow the Dragonborn for the rest of the quest. *Farkas may be recruited into the Blades. If Farkas joins them, he might still travel back to Jorrvaskr. *Farkas' voice actor, Michael "Popeye" Vogelsang, is the lead vocalist and guitarist for the band Your Favorite Train Wreck. *During the quest Proving Honor, if the Dragonborn asks Farkas if the Companions are werewolves, after explaining it, he will say "It is a secret to everyone," a reference to the well-known line from the ''The Legend of Zelda'' games. *Farkas' skill with Heavy Armor is unusually low, despite being a master trainer in its use. *Farkas is the only Companion who is essential even as a follower, and after Glory of The Dead. *Farkas can pass through Orc strongholds without any trouble. He has no reason to be there; he just walks in one entrance and out the other, usually Dushnikh Yal. *Farkas has very mismatched skills. He is skilled in One-Handed, although he starts with a Two-Handed weapon; he has a high Sneak skill despite being a non-sneaking character; and he has a higher skill in Light Armor than Heavy Armor, although he can train the Dragonborn in Heavy Armor. Additionally, he possesses skills that are not available for training, such as Speech and Smithing. It is also peculiar that although he seems to merit the term "ice-brain" with which he is occasionally teased by other Companions, and although he is not eloquent and uses few words, his Speech skill is at the master level of 100. *Farkas still says "Skjor says that I have the strength of Ysgramor and my brother has his smarts" after Skjor is dead. He uses the present tense instead of the appropriate past tense. He also uses Skjor's name in present tense in a conversation with Torvar, instead of the proper past tense. *If Farkas gives the Dragonborn a Trouble in Skyrim quest against any rogue mages, he, like many other Nords, will mention his distrust in magic users, even going as far as saying the College of Winterhold "is bad enough." Oddly, when he's a follower, he has no issue with the Dragonborn using Restoration spells, such as Healing Hands and Heal Other, on him. *He may rarely ask the Dragonborn if he can keep any equipment they drop near him. Saying yes makes him available as a follower, even if one has not yet joined the Companions. *When the player is trapped in Dustman's Cairn, the Silver Hands will threaten Farkas, saying "He wears that armor, he dies," referring to the Wolf Armor that most of the Circle wears. Since Farkas does not wear Wolf Armor but rather wears steel armor, this could mean that Farkas was going to wear Wolf Armor, but this was scrapped before release of the game. *If trying to level up Farkas to the player character's current level, note that most of the Wabbajack's effects will not work on him; it will only cast Destruction spells. *After finishing the first job from Farkas, before he sends the player on to Skjor, if asked what Skjor wants them for, Farkas replies that he doesn't know, but not to wait, as "I don't like making him angry," suggesting that Farkas could have been afraid of Skjor. *If Farkas is a follower and his inventory is checked, it will reveal that he carries a key to Whiterun's gate. *Although all of Farkas' conversations with Athis consist of him belittling One-Handed weapons, humorously, Farkas actually is more proficient with One-Handed than Two-Handed. *Based on Aela's dialogue during The Silver Hand, Farkas was likely the newest member of the Circle before the player character joined the Companions and was inducted into the Circle. *In his dialogue, Farkas shows a favor for spiced mead, yet ironically, the many bottles of alcohol in his bedroom consist of ale and wine. Bugs Appearances * de:Farkas es:Farkas pl:Farkas ru:Фаркас Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Characters